


Пепел и травы

by bene_gesserit (irulenn), WTF All Space 2021 (fandom_AllSpace_2020)



Category: Annihilation (2018 Garland)
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Body Horror, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Space%202021
Summary: Вся плоть - трава
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF All Space 2021 - Тексты от M до E





	Пепел и травы

\- Пожалуйста. – Умоляющий взгляд. – Не могу. Не могу вдохнуть.

Мы с тобой – одно целое. Нас ничто не разделяет.

«Заткнись. Прекрати!» - командует чей-то чужой, незнакомый голос в голове, пока Лина, давясь торопливым дыханием, освобождает от одежды шею и грудь Джози Радек.

Они потеряли слишком многих. Они очень близки к мысли, что потеряли и самое себя, будто громадная призма перемолола в причудливую смесь их тела и личности, и теперь каждая – просто странный осколок этого инопланетного калейдоскопа.

Джози сокрушенно качает головой. Это не должно закончиться вот так.

На полу бывшего командного пункта – смутно знакомого, - они сидят, застыв в отчаянии, и туша медведя из соседнего коридора издает непереносимую вонь увядших пионов. Еще одна генетическая загадка?

Призрак безумия скалится из сумрака заброшенного здания, обезображенного – облагороженного? – прикосновением чужеродного творения. Край обитаемой Вселенной опасно приблизился – вот он, только протяни руку.

И Лина тянется ладонью к лицу Джози, отводя непослушные волосы. Губы, потемневшие и чуть опухшие, приоткрываются, пропуская свистящие выдохи и вдохи.

Оно – внутри, уже внутри, прорастает неостановимым желанием жить – выжить! – в легкие и печень, оплетая ребра, впиваясь в кишки и прогрызая себе путь сквозь плоть. Обыкновенная кустовая роза. Дивно хрупкий и хищный цветок

\- Не пытайся это остановить, - выкашливая слова, тихо произносит Джози, но не отстраняется. Она не боится, быть может, знает, что не умрет. Что расцветет с каждым бутоном, распустившимся на слишком быстро сгнивающих костях и сухожилиях.

Никто и не пытается. Остановить не получится, но отсрочить – хоть на несколько часов или хотя бы минут – может быть.

Губы Джози все еще горчат – от слез? От крови? – и пахнут соком одуванчиков на солнечном лугу.

\- Не оставляй меня.

Лине хочется ответить, что она не оставит, но ей очень страшно обмануть. Мир вокруг менялся с каждой секундой, перестраиваясь по мановению неведомого гения.

Прижимая Лину к себе, Джози что-то шепчет ей в макушку – но понимать не получается, потому что шрамы на руках Джози, на пульсирующей зеленоватыми венами оливковой коже, белеют и расслаиваются, истончаются, и Лине хочется бежать. Или кричать. Или проснуться.

Но это не сон. Прикосновения к коже отзываются не привычной упругостью, а пугающими провалами так, будто под кожей Джози не осталось ничего, даже воздуха. Пальцы, гладящие Лину по волосам, плохо подчиняются.

Отвратительный голос, звучащий в голове непрекращающимся сигналом тревоги, затихает. В крови назревает бунт – против апатии и обреченности, охвативших их обеих.

Сейчас они выберутся. Обе. Встанут на ноги и выйдут на дневной свет.

\- Нет…

Поздно. Слишком поздно.

Джози хрипит, пробуя что-то произнести, но из грудной клетки вместо слов прорывается напряженный треск тканей, лопающихся голосовых связок.

Скользящее и путающееся сознание услужливо подкидывает вопрос за вопросом. Джози непонимающе разглядывает вспучивающуюся ладонь, идущую крупными волдырями.

\- Кажется, это кон… - но не договорила.

Бледно-зеленый побег, за ним еще один, и еще, натянули и пронзили кожу изнутри – над левым соском, под подбородком и на плече.

Отчаяние и бессилие плескались в глазах концентрированной зеленью. Ужас трансформации только начинался, и Лина, пригвожденная к залитому дождевой водой полу, не могла двинуться и одновременно жаждала оказаться за много-много километров отсюда и убедиться, что все это – просто дурной сон.

Чудовищный кошмар.

Последний, булькающий крик прорвался из схлопывающихся легких Джози. Побеги, проросшие из шеи и груди, завибрировали, взмыли – рассыпающийся на куски остов, тело без костей, мышц, сухожилий, опрокинулось, раскинув руки, из лопнувших ладоней на свет божий показались крохотные бутоны лаванды и молочая.

Скупые злые слезы выступили на глазах.

Трава поднялась над островком плоти. Соцветия оплели абрис человека. Ничего не осталось – немного горечи на губах.

«Это Джози», - шептало сознание, и в этот раз Лина ему верила.


End file.
